


yellow garbs

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Owl house, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, hexside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Luz finally chose her track at Hexside.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129





	yellow garbs

Luz walked up to Amity, smiling as she showed her new yellow garbs to her Hexside uniform. Over the course of a month, she had tried all of the different types of coven magic to see which suited her best. She had really liked healing and illusion, but in the end she had chosen the potion track for two reasons. One, it had been Eda’s track, and the second was that brewing potions was such a cool skill to have, and since Eda’s potions for her curse were beginning to weaken, this way she could try to help with making a better one for her.

Not that she had told her that yet.

“Amity look, I chose my track!”

“Potions huh? I wouldn’t have guessed that. But the yellow suits you.”

Luz felt how she began to blush.

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ve said it before, but the pink suits you.”

“You’re just saying that because I first complimented you. You don’t need to try to flatter me.”

“Well, do you want to eat lunch with me, Willow and Gus?”

Amity stood still for a second and Luz saw how she seemed to think, and then gave her a reluctant nod. Amity was still unsure whenever she was around Gus and Willow, still thinking about how she used to act towards them before. She was changing slowly and didn’t want to be a bully anymore, and was uncomfortable around the people she had hurt.

“Are you sure that’s okay?”

  
“You know it is, come one.”

“Okay, I’ll come.”


End file.
